


This dance we move with each other

by cerebroenoff



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 20:17:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5679373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cerebroenoff/pseuds/cerebroenoff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha decide ayudar a Steve a seguir el rastro de Bucky, sin poder evitar despertar aquello que creían superado y olvidado. Romanogers. Spoilers hasta Age of Ultron</p>
            </blockquote>





	This dance we move with each other

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dryadeh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dryadeh/gifts).



> Escrito con mucho cariño para Dryadeh en el Amigo Invisible de http://ai-normandia.livejournal.com/
> 
> Especial agradecimiento a mileya por las correcciones y todo <333
> 
> El título del fic está sacado de la canción 'Marching on' de One Republic, que les pega muchísimo ^^

**I**

**_Can you tell me where I might find my friend and companion?_ **

**_He looks a little different from anything you've seen_ **

Mira el reloj que cuelga de la pared y se sorprende al ver que faltan apenas un par de minutos para que sea medianoche. Se frota los ojos, cansados de tanto leer, estira la espalda en un intento de desperezar su cuerpo resentido después de varias horas en la misma postura y estudia con atención el desastre que tiene acumulado sobre la mesa; ese desastre que lo ha mantenido en vela hasta ahora, cada noche desde hace meses.

Bosteza de forma inesperada y eso le frustra. Es consciente de su cansancio en cada fibra de su cuerpo pero se niega a darse por vencido y dejar que el sueño le gane.

Observa una vez más la fotografía del informe que tiene sobre la mesa y que destaca por encima de todos los demás antes de cerrarlo. Es un acto instintivo que se adueña de él cada vez que lo hace, igual de natural que la culpabilidad que viene a continuación, como si cada minuto que no está centrándose en ese informe fuese otro minuto en el que lo está abandonando a su suerte. No importa cuántas veces se diga a sí mismo que es una estupidez; no puede remediarlo.

El sentimiento es aún peor cuando tiene que enterrarlo bajo otros informes en caso de que aparezca alguien de forma inesperada, algo bastante improbable a esas horas. Salvo unos cuantos agentes de guardia, el edificio permanece casi vacío y en silencio, y él ha dado orden de que no le molesten salvo casos de extrema necesidad.

Se levanta, estira una vez más la espalda y se acerca a la cafetera. Si quiere aguantar al menos un par de horas más va a necesitar cafeína en el cuerpo, incluso si viene de eso que hoy día tienen el valor de llamar café.

 _Sueno como un abuelo_ , se dice, sonriendo a su pesar.

Es ese el tipo de cosas que debe guardarse para sí mismo si no quiere ser objeto de las bromas de la gran mayoría. Por lo general, no suele tomárselas muy a pecho ya que sabe que nunca son con mala intención, pero no dejan de ser un recuerdo constante de que viene de una época distinta, como si ahora viviera en un país extranjero llamado _El Futuro_ donde tanto las costumbres, las personas y hasta el idioma le son totalmente ajenos.

Por no hablar de los microondas.

Con el café helado que queda todavía en la cafetera servido en un vaso, lo  introduce en el microondas y da comienzo a su pesadilla. Aprender a usar la cafetera fue un proceso lento e incómodo que le llevó varios días. La mayoría de veces el café ya estaba listo cuando entraba en la sala de descanso y no tenía por qué molestarse en prepararlo. Jamás lo reconocería en voz alta, pero había tenido que buscar las instrucciones en Internet para aprender a usarla. Y no, todavía no sabía usar Internet, pero Tony le había regalado un teléfono con comandos de voz que le había facilitado muchísimo su adaptación al siglo veintiuno.

Ojalá le hubiese regalado un microondas que funcionase también por voz, piensa mientras intenta recordar qué botón debe pulsar primero.

\- Un mito que se cae: el increíble Capitán América, como el resto de los mortales, necesita café para mantenerse despierto.- Steve se vuelve siguiendo la dirección de la voz. No tiene que moverse demasiado ya que Natasha se coloca a su lado y pone el microondas en marcha, sin decir nada. Entonces se vuelve hacia él y le sonríe, torciendo los labios-. Debería compartir este nuevo dato sobre ti en Tumblr.

Steve ni siquiera se molesta en preguntar qué es eso. Lo consultará más tarde con su maravilloso teléfono y estará mejor preparado la próxima vez.

\- ¿Qué haces todavía aquí?- le pregunta entonces, apoyando la cadera sobre la encimera y mirando de forma significativa hacia la mesa donde tiene apilados todos los informes.- Sabes que S.H.I.E.L.D. no paga las horas extras, ¿verdad?

\- ¿S.H.I.E.L.D. me paga?- bromea él, buscando la mirada reprochadora que aparece casi al instante en el rostro de ella, acompañada de esa sonrisa en la que aprieta los labios, inclina un poco la cabeza y lo mira divertida. Steve la encuentra especialmente atractiva cuando hace eso y no puede controlar la respuesta inmediata de su cuerpo, que sale a relucir devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Es consciente, como lo ha sido en otro centenar de ocasiones, de que ese intercambio de miradas dura un par de segundos más de lo normal, y así como ha ocurrido en cada uno de esos momentos, Natasha deja escapar el aire por la nariz y desvía la mirada, despacio, sin que sea algo muy brusco e incómodo. Es algo natural entre ellos.

Molesto, pero natural.

El microondas da varios pitidos anunciando que el café ya está listo, y mientras Steve lo saca Natasha aprovecha para acercarse a la mesa donde tiene apilados todos los informes y los mira por encima. La mayoría son evaluaciones de los Nuevos Vengadores, datos que la propia Natasha ha recopilado en gran parte y que han compartido en más de una ocasión. No curiosea demasiado; apenas pasea la mirada vagamente por encima antes de tomar asiento y decir:

\- Necesitas un hobby.

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar que no tengo uno?- ella alza las cejas de forma interrogante y por eso añade, no sin cierto rubor-: Me gusta dibujar.

\- Nunca te he visto hacerlo.- nota que ha despertado su interés por la forma en que se inclina hacia él y lo mira, aunque no parece del todo sorprendida por esa revelación.

\- Porque la última vez que lo hice fue hace más de 70 años.- se sienta a su lado, abriéndose un hueco entre las carpetas que hay sobre la mesa para apoyar su café.

Natasha lo ayuda, amontonándolas unas sobre otras y aprovechando la ocasión para recordarle –una vez más- que sería más fácil y cómodo para él si tuviera todo eso informatizado. Steve lo sabe y así se lo dice, con esa punzada de culpabilidad que se adueña de él cada vez que piensa en el trabajo extra que le está dando a quien quiera que le imprima todos los informes en papel.

Entonces ella se detiene y observa unos segundos de más una de las carpetas. Steve se fija en cuál se trata y algo se dispara dentro de él. Tuvo la prudencia de no usar la misma que la propia Natasha le entregó frente a la tumba de Furia tras la caída de S.H.I.E.L.D.; la solapa en ruso llamaba demasiado la atención. De acuerdo con lo que ponía en la parte delantera se trataba de un informe sobre las últimas actualizaciones de la armadura de Máquina de Guerra. Tampoco contenía la información que ella consiguió para él tirando de sus contactos en la KGB; se trata, más bien, de las pistas que Sam y él habían estado siguiendo desde entonces.

Sabe que con ella no tiene por qué preocuparse; si no esperase que fuese en busca de Bucky, no habría sido la primera en ponerle tras su pista. Pero reconoce su error llevando esa carpeta a todas partes y no quiere que ella se arrepienta de haber puesto en peligro su posición en la Agencia por el mero hecho de haberlo ayudado.

Por eso, respira aliviado cuando Natasha coloca otra carpeta encima y las deja a un lado.

Sin embargo, cuando ella apoya los codos sobre la mesa, los hombros inclinados hacia delante, y clava los ojos en él con esa intensidad, es más consciente que nunca de lo infantil que resultan sus intentos frente a ella, y casi con total seguridad frente a cualquier agente de S.H.I.E.L.D.

\- ¿Algo?- pregunta escueta pero de forma significativa, sin necesidad de precisar más.

Aprieta un segundo los labios antes de negar con la cabeza, de nuevo con ese nudo en el estómago.

\- Es como un fantasma.- responde, incapaz de disimular lo más mínimo la tristeza y la frustración que se adueñan de su voz.

Le gustaría decir algo más pero una mirada a su alrededor le recuerda dónde están y se calla. Natasha se da cuenta y le asegura que están solos, con un tono de voz que le invita a seguir hablando.

Más adelante Steve se enteraría de que no sólo se encargó esa vez de que nadie los molestara, sino que había estado cubriendo sus pasos desde el principio: cámaras de seguridad, accesos a salas restringidas, paseos vigilados,… S.H.I.E.L.D. no tenía razones de peso para desconfiar del Capitán América ni de Sam Wilson, pero no había frente que Furia dejase sin cubrir, ya fuese por la seguridad de dos activos tan importantes o porque siempre sabía más de lo que parecía a simple vista.

Steve le relata lo poco que han avanzado sobre la búsqueda del Soldado de Invierno. Le habla de cómo intentaron seguir sus pasos tras la caída del Triskelion, de los diferentes agentes de Hydra que habían interrogado con el fin de sonsacarles algo sobre su paradero, e incluso comparte sus sospechas de que quizás recuerde más de lo que dio a entender en un primer momento, basando su teoría en un vídeo de la cámara de seguridad del Smithsonian que muestra con claridad cómo visitaba la exposición dedicada al Capitán América y los Comandos Aulladores. Tales sospechas lo habían llevado a buscarle en su viejo barrio, a esos largos y casi diarios paseos que daba por Brooklyn con la esperanza de encontrárselo allí, buscando el pasado que le habían robado. Todo eso sin éxito.

\- Dudo mucho que lo encuentres así.- expresa ella después de escucharlo hasta el final, sin interrumpirlo en ningún momento.

\- ¿Por qué no?- aunque lo ha dicho con un tono tranquilo y conciliador, no puede evitar ponerse a la defensiva.

\- Porque estás buscando a Bucky Barnes y no al Soldado de Invierno.- Steve toma una profunda bocanada de aire y ella se adelanta a su mal humor cubriendo la mano que tiene sobre la mesa con la suya. Observa ese gesto y se da cuenta de que no quiere que malinterprete nada de lo que piensa decirle, como si no quisiera hacerle más daño del que ya está sufriendo-. Sé cómo te sientes. Sé que te cuesta analizar todo esto con la cabeza fría, pero has leído su informe y sabes lo que han hecho con él. Quizás recuerde algo de su vida anterior. No lo sé. El caso es que él…

\- Me salvó la vida.- la interrumpe, porque aunque sabe que tendrá razón en lo que sea que vaya a decir no está dispuesto a escuchar algo que ya sabe-. Cuando caí al agua desde el Helitransporte… fue él quien me arrastró a la orilla. ¿Por qué haría algo así si sólo era su misión?

\- Porque algo en él cambió, es evidente, pero eso no significa que sea el Bucky que recuerdas. Es probable que todavía sea el arma que Hydra hizo de él. Su mente seguirá aferrada a las cosas que ellos le enseñaron, a los objetivos que le señalaron la última vez.

\- Pero en ese vídeo del Smithsonian…- insiste, aún a sabiendas de que tiene todas las de perder.

\- Buscaba las respuestas a las preguntas que le surgieron en tus encuentros con él.- aprieta su mano entre sus dedos y él vuelve sus dedos hacia ella de forma involuntaria-. Pero sus recuerdos no volverán así como así, Steve. Antes de llegar a recordar quién era Bucky deberá comprender quién es el Soldado de Invierno, la persona que ha sido en estos últimos 70 años.

Steve baja la cabeza, cargando con todo el peso de esa última afirmación, devastado por esas emociones ya familiares pero igual de poco generosas. Natasha arrastra su silla hasta situarse más cerca de él, colocando su otra mano sobre su brazo.

\- Por eso, la pregunta que debes hacerte no es dónde ha estado desde vuestro último encuentro, sino cuáles serán sus próximos movimientos a partir de ahora. Para ello debes averiguar a dónde lo llevaban cuando cumplía una misión. Quién era su contacto en el campo, cuáles eran sus rutinas al terminar una misión. Ese es todo el mundo que conoce y sólo sabe moverse de esa forma, no importa cuáles sean sus preguntas y las respuestas que quiera obtener. Intentará buscarlas allá donde sabe que está la verdad.

El aire se escapa de sus pulmones de forma brusca, dándose cuenta de que está más cansado de lo que ha reconocido nunca e intenta digerir lo que acaba de escuchar. Natasha tiene razón, y le duele darse cuenta de que sus emociones le han hecho analizar las cosas desde una perspectiva errónea y le han llevado por el camino equivocado. Piensa en todo el tiempo perdido y en cómo ha hecho a Sam trabajar de más. Pero su negligencia no lo amedranta: de hecho, le hace darse cuenta de que no puede hacerlo solo, de que la necesita más que nunca.

\- Natasha…

Se interrumpe cuando levanta la mirada y ve que está sonriendo, más con los ojos que con los labios. Y entonces se da cuenta; no sólo la necesita sino que ella le ha estado ofreciendo su ayuda todo el rato; no quería desarmar todos sus vanos intentos, sólo demostrar que puede ser útil. Que quiere ser útil.

Steve no es capaz de recordar un momento en el que sienta algo por ella tan fuerte como lo que siente en ese instante. No le pone nombre porque tiene varios, pero se derriten dentro de él como un caramelo.

No sigue hablando. Es ella quien separa los labios.

\- Por fin.- es todo cuanto dice.

 

**II**

**_Itsy bitsy spider went up the water spout_ **

**_Down came the rain and wash the spider out_ **

 

El trabajo previo de Steve y Sam y la aportación posterior de Natasha les había llevado hasta la pequeña localidad de Montauk, en el condado de Suffolk. Tras una búsqueda exhaustiva de pistas, pirateos varios e infiltraciones peligrosas, habían descubierto que la persona ante la que respondía el Soldado de Invierno tras cada misión era el mismísimo Alexander Pierce. Teniendo en cuenta que no había sobrevivido a la caída del Triskelion gracias a la propia Natasha, habían tenido que descartar esa vía directa para conseguir información sobre el paradero de Bucky. Por tanto, decidieron buscar otros activos en relación con el temible soldado, descubriendo que la otra persona que parecía estar en contacto con él no era otro que el agente Rumlow, al que por desgracia le había caído un edificio encima.

Por ello, habían tenido que explorar otras vías hasta acabar allí, en el pequeño pueblo del condado de Suffolk.

Las incursiones indebidas a la red de HYDRA habían puesto en el punto de mira a Joonas Packalen, un importante empresario de ascendencia finesa, reconocido simpatizante de la organización y amigo indiscutible de Alexander Pierce. Sus indagaciones no daban indicios de que hubiese tenido contacto ni una sola vez con el Soldado de Invierno, pero todo apuntaba a que había invertido una cuantiosa suma de dinero en él como proyecto, lo que lo convertía en un hilo del que merecía la pena tirar.

Cuando S.H.I.E.L.D. fue desmantelada y Natasha contraatacó exponiendo todos sus secretos en la red, descubrieron que ninguno de ellos se relacionaba con el Soldado de Invierno. Seguía siendo, como lo había sido las décadas anteriores, un fantasma del que nada se sabía. Pero Joonas Packalen era un empresario nato y como cualquier tiburón de Wall Street vigilaba muy bien sus inversiones, aunque algunas de ellas tuviera que mantenerlas lejos de la oficina. Para _echar una ojeada_ a sus relaciones empresariales con HYDRA tendrían que acceder a sus archivos personales, algo que requería infiltrarse en su vivienda.

Habían descartado su piso de Nueva York casi de inmediato, ya que entre las grandes cualidades de Packalen estaba la de ser un completo paranoico que estimaba mucho su seguridad. Ambos sabían que tendrían muchas más posibilidades intentando colarse en la Torre Stark y metiéndose en la cama con Tony antes de que saltasen las alarmas que irrumpir en el apartamento del empresario.

Sin embargo, su nivel de paranoia no se extendía tanto en lo que respectaba a su lugar de vacaciones en Montauk. Tenía un encomiable sistema de seguridad, sí, pero más humano que tecnológico, y como compartía la misma red informática que su primera vivienda tendrían acceso total a sus archivos.

Había sido una misión de infiltración demasiado sencilla para lo que estaban acostumbrados. Distraer a los guardias, desactivar alarmas, sortear el sistema de seguridad de su despacho y tomar prestado cualquier archivo que tuviese en el ordenador, sin descartar nada. Habían tardado más en desencriptar su contraseña e iniciar una carrera a contrarreloj contra el doble cifrado que en entrar en la casa, y eso sólo les había llevado un par de minutos.

Hecho y fuera. Coser y cantar.

Quedaron en el lugar de encuentro establecido desde un principio y Natasha condujo hasta llevarles a un lugar donde descansar de la misión. Por supuesto, algo que ya tenía preparado antes de partir de Nueva York.

 

El apartamento está lejos del lago y lejos de la playa, sobre lo que parece que fue en otro tiempo un restaurante familiar. Natasha sube primero por unas escaleras al descubierto que están en la parte trasera, llena de electrodomésticos viejos y oxidados y algo que se asemeja a una carpa llena de agujeros.

Entra ella primero, deja caer la bolsa sobre un sofá que está junto a la puerta y abre las ventanas para que se airee la habitación. A su espalda, Steve cierra la puerta y deja su escudo sobre una mesa en lo que estudia en silencio el lugar en el que pasarán la noche.

No es un sitio grande ni acogedor a la vista que apenas cumple las funciones de un apartamento de vacaciones: cocina funcional y pequeña, una habitación con una cama de hierro, un baño sacado de un catálogo de los 70 y un salón central, diminuto y casi sin muebles. La acumulación de polvo sobre los muebles de la cocina y el aire viciado evidencian que lleva sin usarse desde el pasado verano.

Aun así, no pueden quejarse: con la primavera ya allí y la llegada del buen tiempo no es nada fácil encontrar un cuchitril con tan poca antelación en un pueblo como aquel, a donde huyen los neoyorquinos más acaudalados cuando andan ávidos de sol, playa y aire fresco sin renunciar a la posibilidad de presentarse en su lugar de trabajo en menos de cuatro horas.

Mientras Steve prosigue con su breve paseo turístico por el apartamento, comprueba que tienen agua y luz.

\- Siéntete como en casa.- le invita cuando lo ve asomarse a la habitación con cierto titubeo. Sonríe sin reparos cuando lo descubre mirando unos segundos de más la cama, el ceño fruncido, e imagina por la cara que pone lo que está pensando.

\- Si se le puede llamar así. He dormido en trincheras más acogedoras.- responde, volviéndose hacia ella con ese gesto infalible que pone cada vez que hace un comentario sarcástico: las cejas levantadas, una sonrisa de lado y un ligero movimiento con los hombros.

Es evidente que está intentando disimular su incomodidad con el sitio y la posible intimidad que compartirán durante las próximas horas, como ocurre cada vez que están a solas en un lugar tranquilo.

Aquella no es su primera misión juntos, aunque sí la primera sin el conocimiento y la aprobación de S.H.I.E.L.D. Han trabajado tantas veces codo con codo que ni siquiera es capaz de rememorar una a una las cosas que han hecho el uno con el otro. Han aprendido a ajustarse al sistema de combate del otro, a sus tácticas y movimientos, llegando a tal compenetración que los de la propia Agencia los han nombrado en más de ocasión como ejemplo de lo que es un buen trabajo en equipo.

La Inteligencia y la Fuerza. La espía y el soldado.

Sin embargo, entre todas las fronteras que habían sorteado en su relación todavía no estaba la de compartir pequeños espacios sin que él mantuviese sus reparos. Sin que los dos lo hicieran; sólo que ella intenta paliarlo de alguna forma.

Por eso, está a punto de hacer un comentario jocoso sobre eso para aliviar tensiones cuando él se le adelanta diciendo:

\- Recuérdame otra vez por qué no estamos camino de Nueva York.

Tarda un par de segundos en responder e intenta disimular ese hecho sacando un portátil de su bolsa. Lo deja sobre la mesa de la cocina, se sienta y lo enciende.

La normalidad vuelve.

\- Es un viaje de cuatro horas, son las dos de la madrugada, no podemos hacer esto cerca de una instalación de S.H.I.E.L.D. ni nada que esté bajo su posible supervisión y necesitaremos un plan.- expone ella con ese tono que se asemeja al de una profesora de primaria, levantando la vista hacia él al pronunciar la última palabra y dedicándole una sonrisa divertida.- Intenta descansar. Puede que esto me lleve su tiempo.

Introduce un pendrive en una de las ranuras y se dispone a estudiar su contenido.

\- ¿Crees que encontrarás algo en los archivos de Packalen?- se apoya en la encimera de la cocina y cruza los brazos en un intento de mostrarse despreocupado, pero el ligero temblor en su voz denota su nerviosismo.

\- Estoy segura.- afirma. Tal vez no sea una ubicación directa de dónde podrán encontrar a Bucky, pero si hay algo en lo que es buena es en usar cualquier ápice de información que esté en su mano y hacer que la lleve hacia algo más útil.

Sus palabras deben sonar lo suficientemente convincentes porque aun sin estar frente a frente es capaz de sentir cómo la expresión de Steve se vuelve más relajada. Incluso encuentra el ánimo para decir:

\- Buen trabajo en la casa de Packalen.- arrastra una silla y se sienta frente a ella-. Aunque la próxima vez otro hace de cebo.

\- Lo siento, Rogers, pero creo que los dos estaremos de acuerdo en que soy mejor con los ordenadores.- levanta la vista del ordenador y le sorprende asintiendo con la cabeza.- Claro que también peleo mucho mejor.- le pica, inagotable.

\- No puedo negarlo.

Le sonríe y ella se tiene que morder el labio para suavizar la sonrisa que intenta abrirse paso en sus labios, ese gesto especial que nace en ella cuando se encuentra cómoda con él, algo que le resulta demasiado fácil.

De hecho, esa normalidad se asienta entre ellos y notan su presencia como algo cálido y agradable. Steve la mira con atención, de nuevo esos segundos de más, y siente como esa tormenta que lleva meses desatándose en su interior es empujada a un lugar recóndito de su ser. La tranquilidad toma el control y abre las puertas a algo que no tiene voz pero que grita en su interior con todas sus fuerzas, reclamando el lugar que perdió hace tiempo. No era la primera vez que lo desterraban ni era la primera vez que le despojaban de su nombre. Incluso había intentado darle uno nuevo: Bruce.

Y entonces…

No.

La tormenta vuelve sobre sus pasos y se siente obligada a centrarse de nuevo en el ordenador.

Puede sentir en cada fibra de su piel la decepción de Steve. Puede incluso oírla, como un objeto de cristal que cae desde las alturas y se rompe.

Siente la caricia devastadora de su sonrisa cuando intenta no darle importancia.

\- Voy a la ducha.- dice entonces.

La culpabilidad la arrolla y la deja exhausta mientras lo observa dirigirse hacia el baño. Intenta difuminar el ambiente nefasto que se queda en la habitación recordándole que hay toallas en su bolsa de deporte, pero se contiene en el último segundo.

No puede seguir haciendo eso. No puede seguir jugando a la normalidad después de algo así. Aunque al final les ayude y sean capaces de recuperarla, no se siente con ánimos para hacerlo de nuevo.

Así que acepta su remordimiento y su desesperación y los deja regodearse el tiempo que necesiten.

Mientras tanto, programa el ordenador para que busque una serie de palabras clave entre los archivos de Palacken con la esperanza de encontrar algo sobre el Soldado de Invierno. Ve pasar letras, nombres y archivos a toda velocidad en la pantalla con gesto distraído.

Desde el baño le llega el sonido del agua de la bañera y con ella se dispara la tempestad. Sin poder evitarlo, se imagina a sí misma dejando atrás todos sus reparos y siguiendo ese deseo que la invita a levantarse de la silla e ir tras los pasos de Steve. Cada fibra de su cuerpo se estremece al entrar mentalmente en aquel baño y se deleita con las imágenes que sus instintos más primitivos dibujan para ella. Parece tan fácil…

Pero no puede hacerle eso.

Ya estuvieron en esa misma posición no hace mucho tiempo y, como ahora, había sido ella quien había dado un paso atrás. Habían iniciado un juego de sonrisas y coqueteo que se les había ido de las manos y para el que ninguno encontró la honestidad suficiente para ponerle nombre. Para compartirla entre ellos. Sabía que Steve lo había hecho por prudencia y por respeto, porque sabía mejor que nadie que había cosas en ella que necesitaban su tiempo, pero ella… Ella no se sentía preparada.

Preparada para dar el salto y experimentar algo que habían intentado extirparle desde que era una niña, algo que le aterrorizaba más que los horrores que siempre parecían encontrarle y para los que tampoco estaba preparada: la felicidad; ser capaz de encontrar en otra persona la serenidad que había estado años intentando encontrar a través de su trabajo, enmendando errores. Pero, más que nada, le aterrorizaba tener que abrir puertas de su pasado para mostrarle a alguien como Steve los horrores que se escondían dentro.

Por eso con Bruce había sido más fácil: ambos tenían muchas heridas que sanar, decisiones que enmendar. Habían encontrado en el otro a alguien que comprendía los esfuerzos que aquello suponía. Nadie salvo ellos entendía ese dolor, ese miedo. El miedo a convivir con las cosas que has hecho y las que todavía podías llegar a hacer.

A Bruce le aterrorizaba no poder vivir con ello y por eso se había ido. A Natasha le paralizaba el hecho de saber que era capaz de vivir a pesar de eso y por eso se había quedado. Bruce también lo sabía y por eso había tomado una decisión por los dos; o, al menos, les había ahorrado el tener que poner las cartas sobre la mesa.

Habían hablado de huir, de buscar juntos esa serenidad que tanto ansiaban y permitirse el lujo de ser felices lejos de un mundo que necesitaba la furia del _otro tío_ o las habilidades con las que había sido criada en la Habitación Roja. Cuando Bruce se fue, no sólo se sintió desolada al perder esa oportunidad de aprender a querer a alguien con total libertad sino que también se vio presa de una arrolladora culpabilidad; se sentía culpable porque le había ayudado a crear una fantasía de la que nunca iba a formar parte. Porque por muy tentador que fuese dejarse llevar, por muy maravilloso que sonase esa búsqueda de la normalidad y establecerse de forma permanente en alguna parte, sabía mucho antes de que Bruce se fuese que aquello no funcionaría con ella; no por mucho tiempo.

La casa aislada, la vida familiar, levantarse a las tantas abrazada a la persona amada,… Envidiaba todo aquello en la vida de Clint y sabía que se había contagiado del amor familiar de su mejor amigo, pero aquello no estaba hecho para ella. Natasha necesitaba algo entre medias, algo que le ayudase a compaginar los errores de su pasado con un futuro prometedor. No le había resultado fácil, pero había aprendido que jamás tendría adónde huir, que cuando se huye de las emociones éstas se convierten en tu compañero de viaje más fiel y van contigo allá donde vayas. Lamentaba no haberse dado cuentas antes y permitir que su miedo y la necesidad de estabilidad que la embargaron en aquel tiempo la hubiesen llevado a provocar un dolor que no habría provocado de haber sido consciente de que lo estaba haciendo. Odiaba haberle hecho aquello a Bruce, sabiendo todo lo que le había pasado. Y odiaba habérselo hecho también a Steve, de quién huyó mucho antes.

Se había dejado llevar en una relación que estaba condenada al fracaso desde un principio mientras escapaba de otra para la que no se sentía preparada.

Como siempre, intentando superarse.

_Buen trabajo, Nat…_

\- Imposible.

Interrumpe de inmediato su línea de pensamiento y vuelve a centrarse en el ordenador. Lo ha visto durante un segundo, apenas por el rabillo del ojo, pero le basta sólo eso para que su mente se quede en blanco. Su cuerpo se adelanta y se pone en tensión sin poder remediarlo. Siente en sus dedos el cosquilleo del miedo y los latidos de su corazón se aceleran, expectantes.

Sólo han sido dos palabras, sólo ha sido un segundo. Desea que sea un error pero escucha los gritos de alarma de su cuerpo y sabe que sus deseos son en vano.

Arrastra el ordenador hacia ella y detiene el programa que lleva los últimos diez minutos analizando archivo por archivo lo que ella consideraba palabras clave. La búsqueda se detiene, no sin antes mostrar los resultados obtenidos. Los ignora.

Sus dedos se quedan rígidos sobre el teclado mientras encuentra el valor para teclear las palabras que se le han grabado a fuego en la retina.

Respira despacio, una bocanada profunda. Cierra los ojos un segundo y acaricia las teclas.

Escribe y pulsa enter.

Al ordenador no le lleva más de cinco segundos dar con un único resultado. Una única coincidencia.

La niña que lleva dentro corre a esconderse alejada por el pánico mientras que el resto permanece allí, incapaz de desviar la vista de la pantalla e intentando averiguar qué demonios significa aquello. Está tan aturdida que ni siquiera es capaz de pensar con claridad.

Coge de nuevo su bolsa, saca un pequeño proyector holográfico de S.H.I.E.L.D. y lo conecta al ordenador. Cuando encuentra el aplomo para abrir el archivo, el proyector despliega en medio del salón un holograma en 3D de lo que parece un viejo almacén, de tres pisos, todos ellos por debajo del nivel del suelo.

Se pone de pie y rodea la imagen, ampliándola y disminuyéndola a su antojo, estudiando una a una las decenas de habitaciones que se reparten por los diferentes pisos.

Está tan concentrada que no oye a Steve salir del baño; ni siquiera se da cuenta de que está de pie a su lado hasta que habla, casi en un susurro:

\- ¿Qué es eso?- le pregunta.

Tampoco se sobresalta cuando lo descubre a apenas un metro de ella. Sus nervios están demasiado preocupados por la imagen que tienen delante.

\- Eso…- también habla en voz baja pero no a propósito. Apenas encuentra fuerzas suficientes para empujar las palabras fuera de su boca. Mira a Steve a los ojos y nota cómo un grito sofocado intenta escapar de sus labios.

Debe vérselo en la cara porque nota su mano apoyarse con suavidad en su codo, su otra mano tirando de sus dedos hasta girarla por completo hacia él.

\- Natasha.

Esquiva su mirada a propósito, los ojos clavados en el plano holográfico que tienen ocupando medio salón.

\- He encontrado el lugar adonde llevaban al Soldado de Invierno.

Esas palabras tienen el efecto inmediato que esperaba porque nota cómo la presión de los dedos de Steve disminuye de forma considerable en su codo, aunque no suelta su mano. Da un paso hacia delante y estudia el holograma con más atención, como si fuese a mostrarle algo que no se encuentra a simple vista, como si la figura de Bucky fuese a aparecer entre esas paredes.

\- ¿Estás segura?

Se vuelve hacia él con una determinación que no creía capaz tan sólo unos segundos antes.

\- Por completo.

**III**

**_He likes to beat the bass drum for justice and salvation_**  
**He's got the brains of Einstein and the brawn of mister clean**

 _«¿Qué vamos a hacer si nos piden alguna identificación?»_ consulta Sam con ese tono burlón y despreocupado tan propio de él.

\- No creo que necesiten ver nuestras identificaciones.- responde Steve con el mismo tono relajado y un forzado acento inglés.- No tenemos el droide que andan buscando.

La risa de Sam suena clara y alta a través del comunicador que tienen en los oídos.

Natasha, al volante del vehículo, lo mira con el ceño fruncido y una medio sonrisa.

\- ¿Luke Skywalker?

\- Obi-wan, más bien.- responde con tono de autosuficiencia.- Sam me obligó a ver las pelis de Star Wars.- le explica.

\- ¿En serio?

 _«Ey, fue él quien quiso ponerse al día con todo lo que se ha perdido estos años»_ se defiende él, volando quince metros por encima de ellos. _«¿Cómo va a entender el mundo actual si no conoce a los Jedi?»_

Ella no responde, sino que se vuelve a mirarlo y pone los ojos en blanco cuando Steve se encoge de hombros y adopta su expresión más inocente.

Ignoraba el peso que sentía sobre sus hombros hasta ese momento, hasta que la ve sonreír. No sabía qué había sido con exactitud, pero Natasha no había vuelto a ser la misma de siempre desde Montauk.

El cambio no había sido notable a simple vista; seguía siendo tan de competente en su trabajo como lo había sido siempre; habían monitorizado el entrenamiento de los nuevos Vengadores juntos y sin distracciones, habían llevado a cabo misiones para S.H.I.E.L.D. sin nada que lamentar, y su relación se había mantenido dentro de los mismos estándares de normalidad con las que se manejaban siempre.

Sin embargo, sabía que algo había cambiado, algo que le tenía preocupada y la mantenía en tensión todo el tiempo. Resultaba igual de evidente que si hubiera aparecido una mañana con el pelo teñido de rubio.

 _«Veo el edificio_ » les comunica Sam desde el aire, antes de seguir la rutina habitual de adelantarse y observar qué les deparaba.

\- ¿Guardias?

La respuesta de Sam tarda casi un minuto en llegar, mientras termina de revisar el perímetro.

 _«No»_ su voz expresa la misma extrañeza que el gesto de Natasha y Steve cuando lo escuchan. « _Algo va mal…»_

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?- sólo la experiencia mantiene a raya la preocupación que se hace presa de Steve en ese momento.

 _«Estoy usando el escáner de Stark»_ permanece de nuevo unos segundos en silencio, como si estuviera estudiando el terreno una vez más en ese instante. _«No hay nadie en el edificio.»_

\- Estamos hablando de una de las instalaciones de HYDRA más importantes y secretas que hayamos visto hasta ahora.- expone Natasha con un ligero toque de frustración en su voz-. Tiene que haber alguien.

 _«Sé lo que estoy diciendo, Romanoff_ » responde él, ofuscado. « _O el escáner que me instaló Stark está roto o ese edificio está vacío. Ni siquiera detecto que su sistema de seguridad esté activado»._

Justo en ese instante ven aparecer el edificio frente a ellos, en medio de un claro del bosque. Aunque está rodeado por vallas y tiene un puesto de seguridad a la entrada, no ven a nadie vigilándola. Ni siquiera la barrera les impide en el paso; la encuentran unos metros más allá tirada en el suelo, como si la hubiesen arrancado en una intromisión a toda velocidad.

No necesitan adentrarse mucho en el recinto para darle la razón a Sam: allí pasa algo. No sólo es la ausencia de guardias a la entrada y de cualquier indicio de vida humana en todo el recinto; es más por la sensación de abandono y pavor que rezuma cada pared del edificio, como si algo terrible hubiera pasado allí dentro. No parece un buen lugar desde ahí fuera.

Steve se baja del coche primero, apoyándose en la puerta mientras observa el recinto e intenta averiguar qué significa ese presentimiento que tiene.

Sam aterriza a su lado, pliega las alas metálicas a su espalda y mira en su misma dirección.

\- No me gusta.- dice, negando con la cabeza-. No me da buenas vibraciones.

\- Debemos entrar.- salta Natasha mientras baja del coche, con un tono que no admite réplicas.- No hemos venido hasta aquí para quedarnos a las puertas. Además, dijiste que no había nadie en el edificio.

\- Podría ser una trampa.- arguye Sam, inagotable.

\- Es un riesgo que deberemos tomar y para el que estamos preparados.- conforme dice eso, abre un maletín reforzado que ha dejado segundos antes sobre el capó y pulsa un botón en la muñequera de su traje. Al instante, se eleva en el aire lo que parece un dron, aunque más pequeño que los que se ven a diaro y con la gran ventaja de que son autónomos. Exploraban el recinto varios metros por delante de ellos y avisaba de cuándo había un peligro y de qué clase.

No es la primera vez que trabajan con uno de esos; al parecer, es tecnología de la mejor clase creada por un tal Fitz.

Con el dron de exploración guiando el camino, Natasha echa a caminar tras él.

Sam vuelve a echarle una mirada a Steve que evidencia que tiene un mal presentimiento sobre ese lugar, pero se resigna a seguir a la Viuda cuando ve que se ajusta el escudo en el brazo. Se coloca a su espalda y camina tras él, desabrochando una de las pistolas que tiene junto a los muslos y llevándola lista en la mano. Sólo por si acaso.

La puerta principal da a un hangar desértico, lleno de papeles calcinados y hojas secas que vuelan de parte a parte empujados por las corrientes de aire. Cerca de los ascensores hay un único vehículo, un todoterreno negro del mismo modelo que le han visto en más de una ocasión a las fuerzas de asalto de HYDRA.

Tras una señal de Steve, Sam se acerca para comprobar que todo está en orden, arma en ristre.

\- Despejado.

Natasha se adelanta a explorar lo que parece una oficina de registro, cerca de la salida de vehículos. Sam y Steve se separan y comprueban cada rincón, cada escalera que da a los pasillos superiores y lo que parece una escalera de incendios a los niveles subterráneos. Steve atrapa con el pie uno de los folios que se arrastran por el suelo en movimientos erráticos, se agacha e intenta leer de qué se trata, pero no es nada importante o que tenga que ver con lo que están haciendo allí, así que lo vuelve a dejar a merced del viento.

\- Aquí no hay nada.- anuncia Natasha saliendo de las oficinas.

\- ¿Crees que sabían que veníamos?- le pregunta Sam a Steve cuando vuelven a reunirse frente a los ascensores.

\- Es posible.

\- No es la clase de recibimiento que uno esperaría de ser ese el caso.- añade Halcón.

\- Han abandonado esta instalación.- expone Natasha, colocándose entre los dos-. Dudo que encontremos problemas –se vuelve hacia Steve y su mirada cambia-: Incluso es posible que no encontremos nada.

Steve suspira y los sorprende a ambos con una sonrisa llena de gratitud, halagado por su preocupación.

\- Lo sé.

Natasha se queda mirándolo directamente a los ojos varios segundos sin decir nada, buscando algo que decir o hacer sin averiguar qué, hasta que al final asiente con la cabeza, despacio.

Llama al ascensor.

\- Hay tres niveles por debajo del nivel del suelo- explica ella poco después, cuando las puertas del ascensor se abren. Tanto ella como Steve lanzan una mirada de reproche a Sam cuando le huyen murmurar lo conveniente que es eso-. Nos dividiremos, uno por cada piso.- sigue como si no la hubiesen interrumpido-. Según los datos de Packalen, las oficinas y la sala de seguridad se encuentran en la primera planta, así que yo me haré cargo. Sam –se vuelve hacia él-, tú te encargarás del segundo piso.

\- ¿Alguna idea de lo que voy a encontrar ahí?

\- Creemos que tienen un laboratorio, pero los planos de Packalen no precisaban mucho sobre el tema.

\- Genial.- suelta, sarcástico.

\- Steve, para ti el tercer piso.

Asiente con la cabeza y se da cuenta de que ella lo está mirando de la misma forma con la que había hecho segundos atrás, frente al ascensor.

\- No tenemos ni idea de lo que hay ahí abajo- echa una mirada de soslayo a Sam y éste debe darse cuenta porque intenta fusionarse con la pared-. Ten cuidado.- se limita a decir.

La oleada de calor que se hace dueña de él es más inoportuna que nunca y sabe que debería sentirse incómodo por ello, pero no puede evitarlo y se deja llevar por esa marea que empieza en su estómago y se expande hasta la punta de sus dedos.

No puede disimular su sonrisa cuando le pide que tenga cuidado también.

\- Y tú.- añade mirando a Sam, que por la cara que tiene parece que está a punto de carraspear. Al instante, aparta las manos de su boca y las alza en gesto de disculpa.

El ascensor se detiene en el primer piso y Natasha se baja de él, no sin antes dejar al dron de exploración a cargo de Sam.

\- ¿Crees que a mí me hará más falta?- le pregunta con un ligero tono de alarma. Las puertas se cierran antes de que Natasha termine de darse la vuelta y lanzarle una sonrisa divertida-. Ahora sí que estoy preocupado.

Steve se ríe y le asegura que no pasará nada, que casi con seguridad lo ha hecho para ponerle nervioso. No es la primera vez que lo hace por lo que Sam confía en que sea eso.

El ascensor se detiene en el segundo piso y da a un pasillo muy parecido al anterior, salvo por el color blanco impoluto de las paredes y el suelo.

\- Esta es mi parada.- vuelve a agarrar con firmeza su arma y lanza una última mirada a Steve.- Vamos, Navi.- le dice al dron, que planea a la altura de sus hombros.

Steve se queda solo en el ascensor y en menos de un minuto las puertas vuelven a abrirse. Como en los pisos superiores, da también a un pasillo, aunque este mucho más corto que el anterior, sin desviaciones de por medio. Hay una pared a escasos cinco metros de él con una puerta al fondo. A la izquierda, un poco antes, otra puerta que da a las escaleras de incendio.

Steve camina despacio y alerta hacia la puerta del fondo, todo su cuerpo anticipándose a lo que sea que vaya a encontrar al otro lado.

« _No hay nada en las oficinas_ », comunica Natasha a través del intercomunicador. « _Se lo han llevado todo_ : _ordenadores, archivos,… hasta han vaciado las papeleras_ ».

No esperaba menos después de ver cómo habían dejado el hangar, pero no puede evitar sentir una punzada de decepción cuando escucha esas palabras.

\- ¿Sam?- pregunta entonces, mientras abre la puerta y lo recibe la más absoluta oscuridad.

« _No sé qué decirte, Capitán»_ responde éste apenas unos segundos más tarde. _«Hay repuestos de armas por todas partes. De hecho…_ », se detiene un momento, como si estuviera analizando cada cosa con atención. « _Creo que más que repuestos son piezas de algo en lo que estaban trabajando. ¿Nuevas armas, tal vez?»_

\- Es posible.

« _Si han dejado eso atrás es muy posible que encontremos algo que nos sirva_ », declara Natasha, su voz impregnada de una determinación ciega. Steve sabe que sigue intentando animarle y mantener sus esperanzas, algo en lo que él está más que dispuesto a seguirle la corriente.

Por fin encuentra un interruptor. Al pulsarlo, una decena de tubos fluorescentes se encienden en cadena y descubren poco a poco la habitación en la que está.

Al principio no entiende muy bien lo que ve. Es un lugar amplio, de paredes desconchadas de un blanco descolorido y suelo agrietado. La habitación está prácticamente vacía a excepción de unas cajas negras de uso militar en un rincón, lo que parece una silla de dentista conectada a una máquina y algo a lo que ni siquiera es capaz de ponerle nombre.

Se acerca primero a la silla y la estudia con un nudo formándose en su estómago. Observa el peculiar mecanismo de sus reposabrazos, abiertos de par en par, y sabe que están ahí para mantener a quien sea que se siente en ese sitio en contra de su voluntad. Junto a la silla hay dos monitores, ambos con las pantallas y los cables rotos, por lo que intuye que será imposible averiguar para qué sirve. Aun así, sigue los cables que salen de ellos hasta la extraña estructura de hierro que hay tras el cabezal, que sostiene otra estructura algo más pequeña y con forma redonda en cuyo centro se juntan dos planchas de hierro con varios agujeros en la parte interior.

Steve lo observa con más atención. Distingue los cables hidráulicos que hacen que la máquina se mueva y otros de corriente que se conectan a esas planchas. Intenta visualizar su posible funcionamiento. Sabe por su forma que es algo que se coloca sobre la cabeza, y cuando intenta averiguar para qué sirve la corriente…

La respuesta acude con velocidad a su mente: electroshock.

Siente como si la gravedad de la Tierra hubiese aumentado desproporcionalmente en apenas un segundo y cómo todo su cuerpo se ve empujado hacia el suelo, incapaz de sostenerse por sí mismo.

No es porque la idea le haya pillado desprevenido, ya que es algo que ha sabido desde el principio; pero ve ese lugar, esa silla y esa terrible máquina y la imagen de Bucky allí sentado mientras le despojan de sus recuerdos se vuelve más real que nunca. Deja de respirar cuando piensa en esos 70 años en los que su amigo ha sufrido el peor de los horrores, donde le han robado todo: su nombre, su pasado, sus emociones,… Se da cuenta de que esa no era la única función de esa máquina, que despojar a Bucky Barnes de su mente no era todo cuanto hacían con ella; también borraban al Soldado de Invierno. Así se evitaban que éste no pudiese formar una personalidad, un nuevo pasado. Un nuevo ser.

Lo habían convertido en ese fantasma que había alrededor de la leyenda, en todos los sentidos imaginables. Lo habían eliminado de la faz de la tierra y habían dejado en su lugar un arma, el arma más mortífera de HYDRA.

Cuando lo piensa fríamente su mundo se desploma.

 

*  *  *

\- ¿Steve?

Siente a Natasha moverse a su espalda pero no se gira lo más mínimo hasta que siente su mano sobre su brazo, y entonces baja despacio la vista hacia sus dedos.

\- ¿Estás bien?- le aprieta con suavidad, colocándose frente a él.- Cuando no respondías…

\- Lo siento.- dice, y siente de veras haberlos preocupado ya que aquella no había sido su intención. Pero cuando escuchó sus voces se había visto incapaz de hablar con ellos por el comunicador mientras investigaba aquel lugar y hacía frente a la pesadilla.- Pero no podía…

\- Lo entiendo.

Baja su mano hasta mezclar los dedos con los suyos y le acaricia despacio, con suavidad y ternura. Steve siente al instante cómo eso le reconforta de forma inesperada, aunque no lo suficiente. Da igual lo que haga; no puede alejar todo lo que le está consumiendo por dentro estando en ese lugar.

\- Mira este sitio.- su voz es apenas un murmullo, rota de desesperación.- Aquí es donde lo traían después de cada misión.- cada palabra duele como puñales en su estómago-. Luego borraban su memoria y lo metían aquí.- apoya una mano en la extraña cápsula que tiene frente a él, en ese extraño un ataúd de metal-. Para criogenizarlo.

Le había llevado varios minutos entender la función de aquel extraño objeto, llegando a esa conclusión después de leer el panel de control que tenía bajo la ventanilla de cristal. Así era como había sobrevivido durante aquellos 70 años. En el frío, igual que él.

\- Steve…- Natasha aprieta sus dedos y se acerca un poco más. No recuerda ni una sola vez en la que se haya sentido tan impotente como en ese momento, mientras ve como esa tristeza desgarradora recorre cada milímetro de su rostro. No sabe qué hacer; pero quiere que desaparezca todo lo que le aflige.

\- Llego 70 años tarde, Natasha.- su voz suena lejana, como si viniese de un lugar recóndito dentro de sí mismo.

\- No.- clava un dedo en su pecho, con una expresión que no admite réplicas-. No puedes rendirte ahora.

\- No voy a rendirme.- responde él-. Voy a seguir buscándolo sin descanso hasta dar con él. Pero aun así llego tarde. No puedo salvarle de todo lo que le han hecho.

\- Pero estarás ahí para él cuando te necesite, y créeme…- apoya el resto de las yemas de sus dedos sobre su pecho, su mano temblando de forma casi imperceptible- eso ayuda más de lo que te imaginas.

 El gesto de él cambia cuando nota que esas palabras guardan más de lo que imagina. Por un instante es capaz de olvidarse de Bucky y todo lo que ha aprendido en ese lugar y la mira, interrogante, consciente de que ese es un momento importante que no debe dejar pasar.

Coge la mano que ella tiene sobre su pecho.

\- Nat…

« _Eh… ¿chicos?»,_ ambos dan un respingo al oír la voz de Sam en sus oídos. Se apartan el uno del otro, ninguno de los dos muy seguro de por qué. « _Creo que deberíais ver esto_.»

*  *  *

\- Estaba revisando los vídeos de seguridad, tal y como me pediste- empieza a explicarles en cuanto entran los dos en la habitación, mirando hacia Natasha- y he encontrado esto.

Pulsa el botón de play pero la pantalla permanece en negro.

\- Dale al…

\- Ya lo he hecho. El vídeo está funcionando. Las cámaras de seguridad siguieron grabando a pesar de que todo estaba a oscuras. Hasta que…

Y como si lo hubiese hecho a propósito, la imagen se ilumina cuando pronuncia esas palabras, como si alguien hubiese encendido la luz.

En la pantalla se muestra el pasillo del primer piso, en un lateral. Durante unos segundos no pasa nada; sólo ven la misma pared blanca con una franja verde como la que tienen justo detrás. Y entonces…

\- ¿Bucky?

Sam para el vídeo en el momento exacto en que la figura de Bucky aparece en el centro del encuadre. La estática del vídeo distorsiona un poco la imagen, y aunque luce diferente a como lo vieron la última vez –con vaqueros, una sudadera y una gorra- es evidente que se trata de él.

\- ¿De cuándo es esto?- quiere saber Steve, incapaz de disimular su ansiedad.

\- Poco después de la caída del Triskelion.- responde, señalando la fecha que aparece en la parte inferior derecha de la pantalla.- Y eso no es todo- pulsa otro botón y aparece otro vídeo en otra de las pantallas- Es evidente que sabía dónde quería ir.

En la imagen se ve cómo entra en uno de los despachos y busca de forma metódica y tranquila en uno de los armarios. Parece que no encuentra lo que sea que andaba buscando, aunque eso no le detiene.

Sam trastea de nuevo entre los vídeos y en el siguiente se muestra el interior de un laboratorio, el del segundo piso según les comenta él. Una vez más, aparece Bucky frente a un armario de cristal, buscando entre diferentes medicamentos intravenosos y tirando algunos de ellos al suelo en lo que parecía una selección premeditada.

\- Esos botes estaban en el suelo del laboratorio cuando entré.

\- ¿Viste qué eran?- le pregunta Steve, que no puede leer las etiquetas en la pantalla.

\- Benzodiacepina y clonazepan, en su mayoría.

\- Psicotrópicos.- apunta Natasha.- Sabía lo que tenía que destruir…

-  ¿Pero por qué eso precisamente y no todo?- expone Sam.

\- Porque está destruyendo lo que usaban para convertirlo en el Soldado de Invierno.- comprende Steve, pensando en la máquina que había visto en la última planta, en los monitores rotos y los cables arrancados.

\- Se está rebelando contra todo lo que le hicieron.- añade Natasha, volviéndose hacia él y lanzándole una mirada cargada de esperanzas.

Se siente tan aletargado por sus emociones que sólo se ve capaz de sonreír. Pero le sonríe a ella y sólo a ella, porque no se ve capaz de compartir lo que siente con nadie más.

Y Natasha… le sonríe de vuelta.

 

**IV**

**_Out came the sun and dried up all the rain_ **

**_Now the_ ** **_itsy bitsy_ ** **_spider_ ** **_went up the spout again._ **

 

Cierra los ojos cuando la brisa acaricia su cara, acunada por la tranquilidad que siente. Respira profundamente, intentando atrapar el olor del mar sin mucho éxito. La costa no está tan lejos, pero los olores de Nueva York predominan sobre la brisa marina. No es un olor desagradable, sólo diferente, como todo en la ciudad.

Abre de nuevo los ojos y observa distraída los ferris que cruzan East River, uno en dirección al puente y otros dos hacia la ciudad, mientras da un nuevo sorbo a su café. Observa los altos edificios que hay en la otra orilla, el enorme muro de cristales y hormigón que rodea Wall Street y que ocupan casi todo el cielo.

Empieza a contar el número de grúas y sonríe cuando ve que hay muchísimas menos que la última vez. La ciudad está tan resplandeciente como lo había estado siempre; cuesta creer que hubiese sobrevivido a una invasión alienígena tan sólo tres años atrás.

\- Siento llegar tarde.

Una rápida sonrisa se dispara hacia sus labios cuando se da la vuelta y ve a Steve acercándose, ocupando un lugar a su lado.

\- Creía que conocías Brooklyn.

\- Es el barrio donde me crié, pero ha cambiado mucho desde la última vez que estuve aquí. Hace dos semanas.- bromea, mientras apoya los codos sobre la barandilla.

Su rostro adquiere durante varios segundos ese aire nostálgico que se adueña de él cada vez que observa la ciudad; es fácil imaginárselo comparando la ciudad que recuerda con la ciudad que es ahora, aceptando los cambios con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Natasha siempre había respetado esos momentos porque le encantaba esa parte de él, la que conocía dos mundos y representaba lo mejor de ambos.

_\- ¿Echas de menos la ciudad?- le había preguntado una vez, hacía tiempo, cuando lo había encontrado fuera del hospital ignorando las órdenes de su médico tras sobrevivir de milagro a su caída del helitransporte y a su pelea con el Soldado de Invierno._

_\- Echo de menos a la gente.- le respondió él al cabo de unos segundos, sin dejar de mirar por encima de los edificios.- Y el cielo.- añadió._

_Natasha se acomodó en el banco en el que estaban sentados y lo miró con atención. Como si sintiera sus ojos clavados en ella, Steve bajó la mirada directamente hacia ella, dibujando una lenta sonrisa._

_\- Antes se podían ver las estrellas. No en toda la ciudad, pero… sí más que ahora._

_\- ¿Te gustaba más entonces?_

_No sabía por qué pero las posibilidades que planteaba esa pregunta le hacían temer la respuesta._

_\- No.- dijo él con determinación.- Parecen diferentes, pero no ha cambiado tanto como cabría esperar. Es cierto que a veces me siento muy perdido en este nuevo mundo, pero…- volvió a mirarla y vio algo en sus ojos que hizo que su corazón se acelerase a mil por hora- creo que empieza a gustarme._

\- ¿Qué tal en Berlín?

Le lleva varios segundos aterrizar de nuevo en Empire Fulton Ferry y comprender de qué le está hablando tras esa escapada atrás en el tiempo, pero no tarda en ubicarse y responde que todo ha salido según lo previsto. Como se trataba de una misión de S.H.I.E.L.D. y no de los Vengadores, Steve no indaga mucho en el tema.

\- ¿Cómo os ha ido a vosotros?- pregunta ella. A pesar de que están en un lugar público y que no tienen a nadie a menos de diez metros, no puede evitar usar un tono más prudente-. ¿Habéis encontrado algo?

Steve niega con la cabeza, sin poder ocultar del todo su frustración.

Todavía en aquel edificio de HYDRA y después de haber visto los vídeos de Bucky, habían invertido varias horas en revisar de forma exhaustiva cada rincón, papel y armario que habían pasado por alto en un primer momento. Tal y como esperaban los resultados fueron decepcionantes, hasta que Steve volvió al último piso y miró una vez más en las cajas negras que había junto a la máquina de electroshock.

En un principio había creído que las piezas que había encontrado allí dentro eran meros repuestos de la que había instalada en la habitación, pero después intuyó que no se trataba de aquello: era otra máquina, una versión portátil y desmontable. Comprendió que no siempre llevaban a Bucky allí cuando querían borrarle sus últimos recuerdos, y hasta vio la lógica en ello: no estaba cerca de la ciudad; salvo que lo hiciese por voluntad, debía resultar muy difícil arrastrarlo hasta ese lugar y someterlo a una de sus sesiones. Además, como había señalado Natasha más tarde, la rutina generaba un patrón en nuestras mentes que podía servir para despertar la memoria. No podían correr ese riesgo.

Por ello necesitaban de una unidad móvil con la que confundirle.

Bucky también se había asegurado de que esta máquina quedase inservible para siempre, pero Natasha y Sam habían sido capaces de recuperar algunos datos del disco duro del ordenador que la hacía funcionar. Al principio creyeron que no sería mucho, pero al final habían obtenido la dirección de dos de los sitios que habían usado para instalar la unidad móvil: un banco en pleno centro de Wall Street y la trastienda de una carnicería en pleno Williamsburg.

\- Lo habían limpiado todo.

\- Siento oír eso.- expresa ella, casi tan desanimada como él.

\- ¿Lo sientes?- repite él, volviéndose hacia ella con una expresión difícil de definir-. Natasha, si no llega a ser por ti todavía estaría dándome cabezazos con el informe de Bucky en el edificio de los Vengadores. Gracias a ti hemos avanzado más de lo que creíamos; ver aquel vídeo de Bucky me ha dado más fuerzas que cualquier otra cosa para no rendirme. No importa si al final no encontramos nada que nos pudiera ayudar. Sé que él está bien y eso es todo cuanto necesito saber por ahora. No importa qué es lo que recuerde, porque está asegurándose de que HYDRA no vuelva a tener el control y eso significa algo. Por eso… gracias.

\- No ha sido nada.- consigue decir, sintiendo como el calor la invade allí donde él acaba de apoyar su mano, a la altura de su codo, y recorriendo cada fibra de su ser de forma arrolladora.- Pero todavía tenemos mucho que hacer.

\- Lo sé, y por eso tengo algo que preguntarte.

El cambio en su voz a un tono más prudente es notable y ella no puede evitar levantar murallas a su alrededor, anticipándose a algo que ni siquiera sabe qué es.

Steve lo nota y por eso intenta suavizar su expresión, acercándose a ella sin resultar invasivo.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabías?- ella le mira sin entender a qué se refiere, aunque en cierta manera es capaz de imaginárselo-. ¿Cómo sabías que ese era el edificio donde llevaban a Bucky al final de cada misión?

Era peor incluso de lo que había pensado.

\- Estaba en los archivos de Packalen.- responde con rapidez, incapaz de mirarle a la cara mientras le miente de forma descarada.

\- Natasha- su voz suena firme y denota que no la cree, pero también muestra que está recurriendo a toda la paciencia de la que es capaz y que no quiere presionarla. Quiere darle la oportunidad de ser honesta con él-. He revisado el informe de Packalen sobre ese edificio una y otra vez. He buscado en todos los demás algún indicio de que ése era el lugar y no he encontrado nada que me hubiese podido poner en esa dirección. Pero tú lo sabías y estabas segura de ello.

La pilla desprevenida cuando apoya una mano sobre la de ella. Levanta la mirada y no ve que la esté acusando de nada; pese a todo, no quiere que sienta que la está acorralando.

\- Necesito saber qué fue lo que te hizo estar tan segura. Si él está intentando borrar sus huellas y mantener a HYDRA lejos de él, podría ser la clave para encontrar a Bucky.

Natasha baja la cabeza y da una respiración profunda. Nota como el suelo tiembla a sus pies, como si su mundo se preparase para desmoronarse en cuestión de segundos.

No es la primera vez que está en una situación parecida, donde debe hablar de lo que más odia hablar, donde tiene que abrir esa puerta de su pasado que prefiere no abrir por los malos recuerdos que se esconden tras ella y que prefiere dejar al margen. No es fácil recuperarse de algo así; no es fácil abrir viejas heridas y dejarlas descubiertas frente a alguien.

Siempre ha odiado sentirse expuesta, y no hay nada que la haga sentir más desnuda que hablar sobre sus días como Viuda Negra.

Pero sabe que no es justo y que esta vez su pasado no le atañe sólo a ella.

Por una vez, quiere estar a la misma altura y corresponderle con la misma honestidad con la que lo había tratado él siempre. Después de todo, es consciente de que no hay nada de él que todavía no sepa; duda que no haya un gesto suyo que no sepa codificar ni un pensamiento que no sea capaz de terminar antes de que se formule del todo en su cabeza. Además de eso, posee esa honestidad salvaje que lo empuja a decir la verdad cuando la situación lo requiere.

Sabe que en eso son muy distintos, aunque siempre intenta hacer un esfuerzo con él, por él, porque todo en Steve Rogers la invita a ser sincera y, a veces… vulnerable.

Pero confiar nunca ha sido su fuerte, no cuando durante sus duros años de adiestramiento en la Habitación Roja le habían enseñado a ocultar la verdad sin importar a qué torturas la estuvieran sometiendo. La franqueza fluía más fuerte y natural en un sentido que otro, y la verdad y los sentimientos eran un arma de doble filo.

Sin embargo, había sido ella quien había decidido dejar de ser aquello para lo que la habían criado. Decidió que, si iba a ser un arma bajo el estandarte de alguien, lo sería de alguien que no la hiciese sentir más miserable cada día.

Para seguir ese camino había tenido que empezar a confiar en los demás y dejar que indagaran en cualquier recoveco de su vida sin importar cuánto doliese con el fin de que la considerasen digna del papel que había decidido tomar.

Por tanto, sabía que sus reticencias a la hora de confiar en Steve no venían de su adiestramiento, ni de la Habitación Roja ni de S.H.I.E.L.D. Eso era cosa suya; había sido su decisión. Le aterrorizaba que él no pudiese verla con los mismos ojos si averiguaba qué es lo que había hecho mucho antes de que se conocieran. Sentía verdadero pánico al pensar que eso podría alejarlo de ella.

Pero al final no es la verdad lo que puede alejarle, sino las mentiras que ha construido a su alrededor mientras juega a ser otra persona.

No quiere seguir siendo una mentira, algo irreal, misterioso y sin forma. No para él.

\- El departamento X.- dice al final, arrancando esas palabras de lo más profundo de su ser, abriendo una herida por cada una de ellas.

Por el gesto de Steve es evidente que esas palabras no le dicen nada, así que toma aire, haciendo acopio de fuerzas para empezar a explicarle la verdad, y le habla de cómo había encontrado ese nombre en uno de los archivos de Packalen. Un único archivo que señalaba a ese lugar. Al principio no había encontrado relación entre HYDRA y aquel nombre, hasta que pensó en el Soldado de Invierno y en todo lo que le habían hecho, y encontró una idea en común. De repente, todo tenía sentido.

\- El Departamento X era una división secreta creada por el gobierno ruso antes de la Segunda Guerra Mundial que se ocupaba, entre otras cosas, del desarrollo del arma más letal. Ya sabes, lo de siempre.- le explica-. Sólo que esta vez buscaban conseguir el arma _humana_ más letal.

\- Como Bucky.- pronuncia casi en un susurro.

\- Como tú- rebate ella sin un atisbo de mala intención, y continúa-: La idea del Super Soldado no nació con HYDRA. Cráneo Rojo y el Dr. Reinstein sólo llevaron un paso más allá la ambición del gobierno ruso mediante la creación de un Suero que dotaría de habilidades sobrehumanas a su ejército, pero su fin último era el mismo que el Departamento X: un arma mortífera, poderosa y que obedeciera órdenes sin ningún tipo de reparo. Y lo consiguieron: el Soldado de Invierno es un claro ejemplo de ello.

\- Borrándole la memoria, quitándole todo lo que lo hacía humano y obligándole a cometer atrocidades que no habría cometido de ser él.- lo defiende Steve sin poder contenerse, aún sabiendo que Natasha no está juzgando a nadie, mucho menos a Bucky.

\- Ese fue el error de HYDRA –prosigue, sin tener en cuenta la interrupción-: coger a un adulto con una personalidad bien formada, unos principios y valores definidos y ponerlo al frente de una causa que no era la suya. Es posible que por eso el nombre del Departamento estuviese entre los archivos de Packalen, como una anotación sobre el error que habían cometido con Barnes, marcándose a su vez otro ejemplo a seguir. Porque incluso dentro de la ideología Nazi ese plan tenía sus fallos; hasta entre las personas más creyentes se encuentra la bondad o el amor, y cada uno marca sus límites. Pero… - toma aire y baja la mirada, golpeando de forma nerviosa la barandilla con los dedos- si recoges a un huérfano en edad temprana, sin familia ni ataduras, lo crías sin que conozca el amor, la bondad o la misericordia y le enseñas que en el mundo o matas o te matan, no tienes por qué borrar su memoria. Hará el trabajo sin rechistar –mira hacia sus dedos, concentrándose en ellos-. El Departamento X creaba sus propios orfanatos para niñas, invertía en años de entrenamiento en diferentes tácticas de combate, armamento e infiltración, sometiéndolas a pruebas de todo tipo, y conseguía el arma más mortal de todas.

\- Una Viuda Negra.- pronuncia casi en un susurro, volviendo la vista hacia ella. Le pilla tan desprevenida que se ve incapaz de hablar-. Leí sobre _la Habitación Roja_ cuando revisaba entre los archivos de Peggy, mientras buscaba algún indicio del Soldado de Invierno. Sé lo que hacían, Natasha, como sé el nombre que recibían las Agentes a las que preparaban.

\- Lo sabes.- sonríe, irónica, sorprendida ante su propia ingenuidad.

\- Lo siento- dice, sincero y mirándola con cautela.

\- ¿Por saber de dónde vengo?

\- Por no decírtelo. Por inmiscuirme en algo que te concierte sin pedirte permiso.

\- Y aun así, nunca preguntaste.

\- Porque a diferencia de ti, no encontré una conexión entre _La Habitación Roja_ y Bucky y no quería abrir viejas heridas- apoya los codos sobre la barandilla y se queda mirando el río-. Y aunque lo hubiese visto… Desde que te conozco, he aprendido que tus secretos te mantienen al margen de los demás y es fácil entender por qué. Os hicieron cosas horribles y os obligaron a cometer atrocidades peores. Pero eso no te define, Natasha.

Se siente más incómoda que en toda su vida; esa última afirmación la hace sentir más expuesta que nunca, como si leyese su pensamiento a la par que habla.

Steve se gira hacia ella, todavía apoyado en la barandilla, y sigue:

\- Eso no te convierte en lo que eres. Tu pasado es una parte importante de ti, pero lo que dice la clase de persona que eres empezó en el mismo momento en que decidiste abandonar la KGB.

 Vuelve a estirarse, una mano sobre la baranda, la cabeza algo torcida y la expresión más serena que le ha visto jamás.

\- Dices que os criaban sin bondad, amor y misericordia, y aun así encontraste el modo de darte cuenta de que aquello no estaba bien. Encontraste el coraje suficiente para abandonarles. Te uniste a S.H.I.E.L.D. y luchaste por lo que considerabas una causa mejor, todo eso sin dejar de formar unos ideales propios.

Su voz suena triste y afectada, como si todo él le pidiera perdón por algo de lo que ni siquiera era culpable.

\- Me encantaría decirte que no me importa lo que hiciste en el pasado, pero te mentiría- continua, incapaz de callarse ahora que por fin puede manifestar algo que lleva guardándose desde no sabe cuánto tiempo-. Me importa porque es parte de ti, e ignorarla implica anular todo lo que tuviste que hacer después para llegar a dónde estás. Lamento si alguna vez has sentido que pensaría lo contrario y que te juzgaría por ello.

 _Y que esa fuese la razón por la que me alejara_ , piensa para sí misma, _una y otra vez_. Se siente tan estúpida que duele. Duele porque se da más cuenta que nunca de todo lo que ha estado a punto de echar a perder por su incapacidad de juzgar mejor a las personas, por dejar que esa visión de sí misma en lo que atañe a su pasado nuble las cualidades de los demás. No era la primera vez que le pasaba y seguía cometiendo el mismo error una y otra vez.

Pero lo peor de todo no era eso, sino hacer frente al dolor de Steve al sentirse rechazado por su incapacidad para ver la clase de persona que era en realidad. Como amigo… como algo más… había respetado los límites que ella había marcado a pesar de que se estaba equivocando por completo.

Y eso…

\- Natasha- le resulta imposible ocultar su sorpresa en su tono cuando la mira a los ojos, adelantándose rápidamente.

Ella los cierra de inmediato, intentando disimular algo que ya sabe imposible. Su corazón se dispara cuando siente sus manos en las mejillas, los pulgares bajo sus ojos, listos para apartar su dolor, su rabia contra sí misma, su tristeza y, lo más curioso de todo, su felicidad.

Así que se deja llevar, alza las manos hasta sus brazos y aprieta los dedos alrededor de sus muñecas. Toma aire y abre por fin los ojos, que han decidido no traicionarla.

Separa los labios e intenta decir algo, pero no está muy segura de si quiere empezar dándole las gracias por su paciencia o pedirle perdón por haber sido una estúpida.

Pero entonces él toma una decisión por los dos.

Se inclina.

Y la besa.

 

**Epílogo**

**I’ll feel better when the winter’s gone**

Le estudia con atención, sentado en esa silla destartalada que suele ocupar cada vez que lo visita y se prepara para una de esas interminables conversaciones que hace ya tiempo dejaron de molestarle, mientras repasan el pasado con el fin de asegurarse los dos de que vuelve a ser él de verdad.

Pero esta vez se ha sentado ahí en silencio y lleva minutos sin hablar. Eso le llama la atención. Ni siquiera siente que esté allí, además de su presencia, como si su mente estuviese a muchos kilómetros de esas cuatro paredes.

Le observa, y aunque sabe que tal vez no debería hacerlo por la expresión que ve en él, siente algo reconfortante al darse cuenta de que no ve los restos de un enemigo. No es una misión ni un objetivo. Ni siquiera es aquel soldado con aquel pijama ridículo con las que tantas misiones compartió. Vuelve a ser ese chico flacucho de Brooklyn que tanto ansiaba alistarse en el ejército, el que nunca decía no a una pelea y arrastraba tormentas en su interior cuando algo le preocupaba.

Le conoce, y ese conocimiento sobre su persona es tan real que siente cómo sus pensamientos fluyen hasta su propia mente, como si los estuviese expresando en voz alta.

Durante unos breves segundos duda, incapaz de reconocer los límites que puede sobrepasar después de tantos años y de tantas muertes. Pero es Steve, y sabe que no importa quién sea, puede hablarle de cualquier cosa.

\- ¿Quién es ella?- le pregunta, despacio.

Steve parpadea una vez antes de levantar la cabeza y enfocar la vista en él. Al principio le mira no como si no supiera quién es, sino más bien como si no supiera qué hace ahí. Siente sus dudas sobre si, a pesar de todo, lo que sea que esté molestándole es algo digno de compartir con él y eso le hace sentir peor que recordar todas las razones por las que no es digno de la confianza de nadie.

Pero entonces le dedica una rápida sonrisa. No es una sonrisa feliz ni se le acerca, pero hay en ella más reconocimiento del que ha sentido en años. Se siente…

Se siente Bucky otra vez.

\- Alguien a quien odio mentir, sobre todo después de lo que hizo por ayudarme a encontrarte.

Su voz y su forma de mirar abatido hacia un punto indeterminado de aquel almacén es lo que le hacen darse cuenta de que es importante; más importante de lo que pensaba en un principio. Más incluso que el hecho de sentirse él otra vez; de volver a un lugar conocido y agradable dentro de sí mismo gracias a Steve. Todo eso da igual.

\- ¿Sobre mí?- no es una pregunta fácil de formular incluso sabiendo la respuesta. Sobre todo sabiendo la respuesta.

Por eso, Steve no necesita decir nada. Está escrito en todas partes y es consciente de que Bucky está leyendo entre líneas.

\- No lo hagas.- cuando Steve le mira sin entender del todo, añade-: No le mientas.

\- Es complicado.

\- Siempre has sido un mentiroso terrible, y la Viuda…-se detiene, cerrando los ojos y ladeando la cabeza hacia un lado cuando un dolor punzante le atraviesa la sien de parte a parte.

El dolor no viene solo; le acompañan unas imágenes que atraviesan su mente como diapositivas que pasan rápidamente a través de un proyector.

_Cercanías de Odesa. El objetivo huía en un vehículo. Dispara a las ruedas. El objetivo cae por un barranco. No está solo. Alguien va con él; le protege. Una mujer. Pelirroja. Sabe quién es: su cerebro está lleno de informes sobre su trabajo. Su pasado. La Habitación Roja. La Viuda Negra. Dispara al ingeniero, pero ella…_

Empuja los recuerdos al fondo de su cerebro y se centra de nuevo en su amigo. A veces no le resulta nada fácil recordar la persona que era setenta años atrás, o mantenerse en lo que había quedado en medio.

Se recuerda que ya no hay objetivos. Ni él es ningún arma. Ya no.

\- Romanoff…- lo intenta de nuevo pero se detiene.

No. Aquello tampoco es apropiado. Tiene que dejar de ver a los demás como si estuviesen en planos diferentes, como fotos en un dossier, manteniendo siempre las distancias.

\- Natasha.- le ayuda Steve. Su nombre fluye a través de sus labios como el fuego de una chimenea en medio de un crudo invierno.

Bucky asiente, agradecido.

\- En algún momento sabrá que le mientes.- dice al fin.

\- Lo sabe.- admite Steve, una sonrisa de reconocimiento y pesar apretándose en sus labios.- Pero lo sigo intentando de todas formas.

\- Steve…- pronuncia con tono de reproche. Su amigo le mira y su determinación le asombra. Pero no desiste. Puede que nunca llegaran a decidir cuál de los dos era más cabezota, pero ese día estaba dispuesto a ganar él-: Se acercan tiempos difíciles. La necesitarás más que nunca.

\- Lo sé.- dice casi en un susurro, dejando que el peso de esa afirmación se desplome del todo sobre sí mismo.

Se permite unos segundos para paladear lo que siente en ese instante, unos instantes de duda que tirarían por la borda cada una de las decisiones que ya ha tomado, anticipándose a cada sentimiento que le acosa y le acosará durante un tiempo indeterminado. Piensa en todo lo que está poniendo en riesgo y un atisbo de pánico aparece de forma tímida a su alrededor.

Piensa en Natasha y en la remota posibilidad de echarlo todo a perder y nota cómo el mundo se desploma bajo sus pies, cayendo sin remedio a ese abismo eterno y abrasador. Sabe que eso es ponerse en lo peor, pero es lo peor para lo único que está preparado.

Y aún así, sabe que lo que sea que pase acabará sorprendiéndolo.

 

**~Fin~**


End file.
